falling stars
by nomsnickers
Summary: how much trouble could one little falling star cause for the fellowship and their quest? after all, she didn't ask to fall. she'd never wanted to fall. all she'd ever wanted to do was shine.
1. falling

**_falling_**

The ranger closed his eyes listening, just in case. As always. He'd become so accustomed to uneasy sleep that he doubted he'd ever be able to sleep peacefully ever again, even with his beloved Arwen in Rivendell, even as the king of Gondor.  
He trusted Boromir to keep watch for the next few hours, despite the few harsh words they had shared moments before and so with a final sigh he let his mind drift from the dangerous and seemingly hopeless road ahead of them, drifting into a firmly unsettled sleep. Completely unaware of the events taking place above him, the events that were about to change the course of everything that had been destined to happen since the beginning of time.

* * *

Middle Earth. She remembered the days when Middle Earth had been an entrancing place to sail over. Back when it was pure, untainted by evil and power. The Valar had crafted and cared for the earth flawlessly.  
Though it hadn't lasted long they had been the happiest days of her existence. The soil, the water, the air; perfect.  
Ever since her awakening at the Noontide of the Blessed she had existed in wonder.  
She had been there for the arrival of the elves, strange creatures but despite being tiny specks they were exactly right for Middle Earth. They cared for it as best they could, they loved it as she had done all them years before.  
But the earth had not been pure for so long, not since the days before Morgroth, since hate and power and jealousy had befouled the beloved land she had come to know. She had known there would be others after Morgroths demise, after his defeat.

She had been right. Morgroths' puppet Sauron the deceiver had soon tempted and bribed his way into the hearts of Middle Earths inhabitants, corrupting. The others had seen it coming too of course, they miss nothing. We miss nothing.  
Not our business, not our place, not _our _problem.

But it was to be their problem. The air about Mordor was tainted, it was dirty. It was wrong. And soon enough if these tiny little specks bellow them failed, the whole of Middle Earth and beyond would be filled with foul fumes and ash and fire and dust. What would they do then?

_Fade_, no doubt...

Already this little group had lost the Istari, Mithrandir. Nine had entered the mines the dwarfs had created all them years ago, but only eight had emerged. The fellowship seemed doomed to her, to fail.

And soon all she had grown to love would be lost from her forever.

* * *

moving, wind, soaring, flying...downwards. not flying. falling.

falling, falling, falling.  
this didn't feel bad, people shouldn't fear falling.  
falling feels nice, falling felt like flying.  
only falling_ did not _feel like flying.  
the more falling she did, the less she liked falling.  
She wanted the falling to stop. The ground was getting closer to her.

Too close. She hadn't ever wanted to fall. Falling was bad. Falling made her feel as she had never felt before. Dim.

She wanted to fly, she wanted to soar. She wanted to shine for as long ad she could until she could shine no longer.

Falling was not her only problem. Shining was. She had been shining since the beginning of forever. She had been one of the last to shine, one of the youngest, therefore one of the brightest left.

But she wasn't the brightest any more. She wasn't even bright any more.

She was _fading._

She was _falling._

She was _lost._

* * *

The young girl lay very still in complete silence in the large crater that engulfed her. Though all animals that had been any where near the area before the girl had fallen had left as quickly as their wings and legs could carry them, they were slowly started to return. Warily curious in spite of themselves.  
The animals had never seen any thing quite like this before. And they had experienced many oddities. They wondered between themselves what course of action to take.  
As they sat conferring, heads tilted the girl suddenly opened her eyes.

She hadn't been sleeping, as the animals had suspected. She had been trying very hard to shine.  
She felt odd on the cold muddy ground. She felt as thought she couldn't remember anything at all but at the same time, everything. She remembered Falling.  
After all, falling isn't something a star easily forgets. Stars weren't made to fall. She had felt something she hadn't before, something that had shaken her so badly the thought of it made her shudder where she lay.  
She stopped, barely before she had started. Shuddering she had thought in wonder to herself. Stars don't shudder.

**You're not a star any more**, part of her reminded sadly.  
Her face crumpled. Of course she was a star. Nothing could ever take that away from her. being a star was all she knew how to be. She was very good at being a star or so she thought.  
She shone brighter than any other in the sky.  
**or use too...**  
No. No, she was most definitely still a star. What else could she possibly be?  
**Look down genius.**  
The star gawped down at herself.  
Because a star was not what she saw.  
She saw a girls body. She saw a girls legs. She saw a girls toes, feet, fingers.  
She lifted her new fingers slowly, unsure, to her face.  
She felt eyes. She felt a nose. A mouth. Ears.  
The girl pulled herself from the ground to look better at her new body. Her human body. She wondered how she'd managed to move fingers, to blink eyes, to do anything.  
**Not A Star.**

The animals remained watching the girl puzzled still. The girl was a strange sight indeed. Not the least because she was wearing no clothing. Nor because she was more beautiful than the elves and all the women and men that the animals had ever seen combined.  
The girl was glowing. A faint golden pulse lingered around her body. The glow would no doubt be unnoticed by the useless eyes of men, but the animals could see it with their sharp gaze.

_The star noticed too_. Stars missed very little. And despite the nagging subconscious that remained in the back of her mind, she knew. She shone still.  
As long as she shone there was hope. She didn't know how to be a human, to be a girl. She was a star. She lifted her head slowly to look up into the sky. It was dawn and her home was barely visible in the dim sunlight.  
**I'll be back**, she smiled slightly at the sky above her hopefully.

* * *

**_i don't own LOTR or anything related to it. Nor do i own stars. _**

**_wow. so really i own none of the above. damn!_**

**_inspiration for this story? Florence and the Machine; Falling._**

**_LOTR and FLO, my two favorite things in all the world._**

**_hopefully it'll be better, once i've added the next chapter, sometimes things just come to me and i write them down, this was one of them, if it gets totally bad, i'll bin it! but if any of you are interested reviews are appreciated :)))_**

**_p.s. if you've read my stories before you'll probably know the first chapter never makes sense! which means you have to keep on reading; darn it! also my spelling is pretty bad often. so sorry about that! _**


	2. humans

**_humans_**

I didn't like it here very much at all so far. I'd mastered everything I could remember watching the people do; walking, running, jumping, spinning. I quite liked spinning. It was nice.

I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that there was something not quite right with how I was going about things. That there was something about me particularly off for a human. But I was too eager trying all my new things, trying to find something I enjoyed to spend too long worrying about details.

I'd even tried climbing a tree to be closer to the sky. It made me sad to be so far away from everything I'd ever known. I'd quickly learnt tree climbing was not as easy as it looked and given up. I felt very tiny surrounded by trees. There were strange noises as well.

I didn't know or remember why, but I definitely didn't like the sounds I heard, the voices. But I couldn't stop my new legs from walking towards them. Trusting my ears to lead the way. I walked slowly towards the noises. I heard people and I heard clanging and banging and all sorts of horrible noises.

Something _smelt_ funny as well, even worse and stronger than Middle Earth in general. Smell was something I disliked a lot so far.

I was use to pure air, not this damp, close, repulsive odor that lingered under my nose this close to the ground. It was so horrible I could almost taste it.

I watched as the orc-men Sauruman had recently taken into his service emerged from the trees carrying two very small bundles. None saw me, or so much as glanced in my direction as they rushed off into a different direction. Even from a distance I could tell how dangerous they were. They were massive and an evilness that I scarcely wanted a part in spurred them on away from the obvious onslaught they had just created.

I waited until they had left my line of sight significantly before stepping out into the trees inspecting with my new eyes. It wasn't a very nice sight, though most were the dead abominations left behind by their kin that had just hurried away. Black sticky stuff covered the ground everywhere. I walked through it, stepping towards a sudden noise that had just brought my out of my horrified thoughts.

There was one that remained alive, fighting a man. A real man. A human. Another lay on the ground with arrows pierced in his middle writhing, distressed at the sight of the man and creature throwing blows and slashing their weapons at each other.

The man that lay on the ground lay his eyes on me. They widened in horror, before he clamped them shut, turning his face completely away from me in the direction of his friend, who remained fighting saurumans' foul servant fiercely.

"Aragorn" The man yelped in his direction to no avail. He yelled so loudly. Everything was so much louder now that I was this close, now that I had ears. It was sharp and desperate. I was glad I still understood them speak, language hadn't been an issue when I'd watched from above. I just _knew._

He obviously needed help. He was one of the fellowship after all. Hadn't I thought just yesterday they were on the brink of failure? Maybe that was why I fell, to help those little specs destroy Saurons trinket. Then I could go home. Then I wouldn't have to worry about ash and dust choking the sky around me, I could go back to watching the world bellow me at ease.

They didn't look so little from where I was standing any more. Everything towered over me. It was scary and horrible. They didn't look as brave and strong any more either. They looked so weak and fragile. Yet somehow still bigger than I was.

I must be very weak, even for a human to be this afraid of a few of men. I felt my head tilt at the man lying in front of me. I wanted to help him, of course I did. I had always wanted to help the little men that ran around defending my beautiful land, but it was more than that.

I think...I pitied him. It was almost as though I felt I were in a better position than he was. As though I felt superior to him. I'd never felt actual pity before. Stars don't have any use for pity. Or jealousy, hate, resentment.

I was superior. I knew that already. Had he known he was in the presence of a star, he would have known it too. In the sky, that was just the way it was.  
Men died, Stars shone until forever.

But It felt all wrong in my mind, I wasn't use to all these thoughts filling my head. Because I knew I shouldn't pity him, not until I was back in the sky at least. I was a girl for the time being, just a girl.

I opened my mouth quite stupidly before stopping. How do they speak? Everything else had come to me so naturally I'd just assumed I'd be able to speak their words as well as they had done. I'd understood the man after all, calling to his friend. I could walk, I could smile and blink and move my fingers through my yellow hair.

My mouth moved soundlessly. But I couldn't talk.

Even if I couldn't talk I felt as though I ought to do something. I strode forward on my new legs as quickly as I could to the dying man to kneel at his side. His eyes were still shut and he seemed still unaware of my presence.

I tried speaking again, and failed so I placed my hand gently on the side of his face and waited until he opened his eyes again. They were blue up close and very sad. He looked so helpless, covered in his blood, shaking slightly. His hair was a funny color, a bit like mine, but not so light and much shorter. He was probably in the middle of his life for a man. Young compared to me, but not young compared to men in general. He'd definitely seen much more than many of the youthful had about middle earth.

He locked his eyes on my face and lifted his hand to my cheek lifting his head up swiftly and touching his lips to mine. This was a strange way to greet someone. But I suppose I wasn't as expert on all these human ways as I'd led myself to believe over the last few thousand years.

Once he'd pulled his face away from mine he left his hand rested on my cheek. I'd seen people doing this before. Friends not enemies. It was...affection I suppose.

I let out a loud breath. A sigh. My first sigh. If this man had decided we were friends it was probably all the more reason not to let him die. I thought the best thing to do was to make him better and stop the bleeding. Then we could go on our way to Mordor and I could go home.

I pulled my hand away from his cheek only to have his hand clasp mine in his, dragging it back up to his face. This man was very strange indeed. Did he want to die? I opened my mouth once again moving it wordlessly. He didn't look confused at my lack of words, carrying on staring at me shamelessly.

He can't possibly have wanted to die. No one _wanted_ to die. I lifted my other hand, pulling away my gaze from him, looking down at his mangled chest. This was nothing. I pulled the arrows out as swiftly and cleanly as I could manage as not to hurt him. After each arrow a grunt escaped the mans mouth.

I didn't know why but I felt bad for him again after every grunt he made. I brushed that particular emotion aside. I shouldn't feel guilt at all. I was helping this man after all.

I pushed my hand firmly down on his wounds and felt a burning tingle from my chest, running through my arm and into my hand. The man groaned and turned his mouth into my hand, that had stayed resting on his cold cheek as I'd pulled the arrows out. I pulled both hands away at last inspecting my work proudly, to the mans amazement. Better than new.

I looked down at my hand and arm. The glow had faded slightly. Not enough to worry about, but enough to make me aware that I shouldn't expend myself needlessly again if I could help it. I wriggled my fingers, reveling in the fact that I could, now that I had fingers as the man sat up drawing ragged breaths, looking a little pale but much better already.

The other man, Aragorn hurried over to our side once the orc-man had been slain at last worried about his friend. His eyes widened at the sight of me turning his head to his friend to inspect the damage I'd just fixed with little effort.

I twitched my nose tiredly shuffling away from the two men, watching me. I didn't like that they were watching me. But my eyes had started to close on their own. I willed them to stay open a little longer. I was eager to get this over with. I didn't want to waste any time that I didn't need to with my eyes shut when I could be putting my plans to get home into action.

It didn't work. I closed my eyes and lay my head gently as I could on the ground next to me, staying awake just long enough to hear a few parting words from my two new friends.

"Boromir. Who is this woman? Why is she Naked?"

I knew there was something I'd forgotten about humans.

* * *

_**Yay! thanks ToryIsConfusedDotCom for the wicked fast review! I didn't even realize you'd written it till I was uploading this chapter! Oh My, I haven't thought about Stardust in years, although I think I'll give it a look at, it is quite similar to this to be fair! so thanks for reminding me of that, it wouldn't have clicked on in my own head! Also, I haven't decided who's going to be romancing yet :/ Legolas would be epic so they could be like immortal together, but I have a major Eomer obsession lately, i'll just have to see how this thing goes! Thanks loads for the review, it made my bed time! :)) **_

_**and to anyone who followed too, I love followers, they is too cool. **_

_**i dont own LOTR still, and i may or may not have subconsciously stolen this idea from stardust, but tis mine now! I still have to give her a name in the next few chapters. hm, **_

_**BUT THANKS AGAIN, and sorry for that little sermon- hope you enjoy! **_


	3. friend

_**friend.**_

I could hear heavy breathing nearby, but it was mostly silent. I wasn't naked any more either, I could feel a heavy cloak over and underneath me.  
I was still a human then. I didn't like the fact that I'd been sleeping with these two men around, watching me. And covering me with their fur cloaks. I felt very vulnerable and almost blind for the first time in my very long existence.

It was horrible because stars never miss anything, day or night. Sometimes we pay more attention to other more important things going on, but sleeping was different. It was like I'd blocked out, missing a chunk of my day.  
And even now that I was awake, I still felt...not awake. Not fully aware at least, my head felt...blurred.

I peeled my eyes open slowly, to see if my vision felt as blury as my had seemed to. Everything was quite clear. I'd definitely been moved, we were somewhere on the very edge of a forest and there were no longer dead orc-men nearby.

I smelt something different to what I'd smelt so far that day, it was quite fresh. There was a noise that came with the smell from nearby also. I turned my head in the direction of the freshness.  
Water.  
It was lovely, it was the first thing so far that looked better up close than from the sky. Despite being a little murky and dirty looking the water was shining and reflect lights of the sun and the forest and a few men stood at the side of the rivers edge, next to boats.

I sat up swiftly lifting my head in the direction of the men. I counted four, but only two of them were men, the two I had encountered in the forest earlier that day, Aragorn and Boromir. There was an elf and a Dwarf beside them. I recognized them vaguely from when I'd watched from above. Elves and Dwarfs were always far more entertaining than men, perhaps because they live longer. They fight often though, when placed together. I didn't like fighting very much.

Even in the clearing with the dead orcs I'd felt frightened, I hadn't know what it was at the time, or perhaps I'd thought it was fear for the dying man. People died all the time, yes it was sad but not something that can easily be interfered with if it's their time. If it was that man, Boromirs fate to die then he would have died, despite my intervention. I was sure of that.

All four sets of eyes turned towards me and stood hesitantly for a few moments, before on of the men, the fair haired of the two started walking towards me slowly, Boromir. He stopped a few feet from where I sat crouching down on the pebbles . It was his cloak that had been lain around me I realized. He spoke immediately, quite kindly. I had forgotten we were friends now. He was a very large man and I might have been afraid had I been his enemy.

"You are awake at last my lady? Are you well?"  
I opened my mouth to reply moving it as he had done, but still no sound came out. I tried once more. I huffed frustrated at my lack of voice. He noticed this furrowing his brow.  
"Do you understand me?"  
I opened my mouth again, just as I'd seen the man doing as he spoke. Moving my lips, but still no noise came out. I swallowed hard and tried one last time. I looked down and felt my face drop in disappointment. I'd been doing so well. I didn't know why I'd been sent here, I just wanted to go home.

The man lifted his hand and wiped under my eyes with his thumb, when he pulled his hand away again, I felt wetness running down my face.  
"Aragorn, will you come - I think...I think she understands. I think she is mute."  
I looked up to watch the dwarf and other man -Aragorn- walk towards us, obviously curious. The elf kept his distance but his eyes never left where I sat.  
The man Aragorn crouched down, shoulder to shoulder with Boromir. This wasn't the first time I'd seen either of them. Though I hadn't known Boromir by name, I had been aware of his journeys to Imladris from Gondor. I liked his brother better. His brother looked up at the sky often. I knew his face better.

Aragorn I knew by name and by sight. He had lived a long life already, as one of the Dunedain chieftens, his life had been more interesting than most, namely his love for the daughter of Elrond of Rivendell. Though, their romance wasn't nearly as enticing as Beren and Luthiens' had been.

Aragorn leaned in speaking slowly and clearly to me, as though I were a child.  
"Nod if you understand me."  
I nodded slowly back to him, not wanting anything to go wrong and to have him misunderstand me. He leaned back again, tilting his head, lips pursed curiously.  
"Nod if you understand me." He repeated.  
"Aragorn...what are you-" Boromir started, drifting off eyes on me.  
I nodded again confused.

Aragorn stood swiftly smiling widely down at me. These men seemed very strange so far.  
"She understands Common and Elvish. Very talented for one so young."  
I looked up at Boromir eyebrows raised, though I wasn't quite sure what I expected.

He reached out his hand towards me, and for a moment, I thought he meant to lean in and press his lips to mine again. Instead he just brushed my hair back tracing the outside of my ear, looking troubled.  
"You are no elf?" He frowned at me.  
I shook backwards and forth, agreeing with him.  
His face softened slightly before he withdrew his hand and stood, side by side with Aragorn.  
"I thought perhaps she followed us- from Lorien. But I think now, she might be from Rohan."  
They both turned back to look at me again. This was very annoying. I wish I'd never woken up now, I wish we could just get on with our journey.

It suddenly hit me that the number in the party had been halved since the previous night. There had been eight yesterday. Four of them had been so tiny they probably only counted as two men between them, but there had definitely been eight. And now there was four.

I opened my fingers counting off the hobbits, men, elf and dwarf that had been floating along the river in boats the day before. Making sure my new human mind wasn't playing tricks on me. Perhaps the men had not noticed the absence of four of their party, or perhaps they were hiding. They were awfully small after all.

I pushed myself up from the ground quickly meaning to ask the party of four where the other members of their fellowship had disappeared to. As soon as I stood they all four turned away from me, horrified. Boromirs' eyes had widened and his head had lingered gazing at me for a fraction of a second longer than the others. His blush seemed to be the deepest.

"You'll be wanting to cover yourself up lassie, it gets' awfully cold in these parts, not to mention" *cough* "inappropriate." The dwarf was the one speaking this time. I huffed, angry at myself for forgetting I needed to cover myself again.

I never really understood why they felt the need to wear clothes at all. I was perfectly at ease as I was, before I bent over and covered myself with the cloak again. I coughed letting the gentlemen know I was decent. They all avoided eye contact for a few moments, except for the elf, who carried on looking at me, bemusedly.

I held up eight fingers for them, and then put down four and gestured around the clearing, wonderingly.

"I think...she has noticed the halflings absence." The elf chirped, elves normally understand things quicker than men do. And men normally understand things quicker than dwarves do.

They all looked troubled by this statement, It wasn't an unreasonable thing to ask I thought.  
Aragorn broke the silence.  
"Frodo has chosen his path... but we need not leave Merry and Pippin to suffer the torment that surely awaits them. We should leave immediately. I think, Legolas you have spare clothes from Lorien do you not?"  
The elf, Legolas skipped forward lithely bending to grasp a bag and hand it to Aragorn in one swing. I wish I'd been made an elf after I'd fallen. I was just a fragile, ignorant human.

The man pulled a bundle of material from the bag, handing it out to me, so I could see what the items were.  
I pursed my lips tightly. Women never wear clothes like these. Women wear dresses, often simple, dull colored dresses, but sometimes women wear beautiful, bright dresses. With patterns and long trains and breathtaking materials. These were mens' clothes, And I wasn't a man.  
Stars weren't men either, none were. I'd never thought of myself as a woman either.  
We just were.

Now that I was a girl, it felt right somehow, like I'd been a mother to the land I watched over- loving it from afar. I was not wearing these clothes. I was happy naked. If they weren't happy well, they'd just have to deal with it.

I shook my head firmly.  
"I think...she does not want to wear the elfs' clothes Aragorn."  
"Thank you for that Boromir. If she will not wear them for me, you will make her wear them. We can not take her into Rohan, wearing naught but the cloak on her back."  
Aragorn shoved the pile of mens' clothes into Boromirs hands before turning his back on us, and making for the elf with a sigh, the dwarf followed, clearly out of his depth. Boromir looked at me a little awkwardly and pleadingly before holding the clothes out to me again offering.  
I shook my head again crossly at being ignored. He raised his eyebrows.

"Why won't you wear clothes?"  
I shook my head again, not knowing how to communicate without knowing how to use words.

He rolled back on his heels glancing back at Aragorn, Legolas and the Dwarf, seeking help. He turned back to me, face set.  
"You must wear clothes." He said harshly.

I stepped back, unnerved at being addressed like this by my new friend. I was a girl. Why were they dressing me in men clothes? My lip quivered and eyes widened, upset.

the man dropped his stern face immediately in alarm at my reaction.  
"Ah, I am sorry...but, you must wear these clothes. It will not be for long. You can keep my cloak also, if you'd like that...Please" He finished desperately.

I hesitated for a second looking into the mans' green eyes. He looked quite helpless stood in front of me, unsure. I took pity on him and gave in.

I huffed finally before taking the clothes from his hands letting the cloak drop from around my shoulders again, stubbornly. If I felt no shame in being un clothed, they should feel no shame in my presense.

They certainly did, Boromir made no hesitation this time he closed his eyes, to pick up the fur cloak and hide me from view of the men in front of me while I pulled the top over my head. Luckily it was very long on me and hid the parts the men wanted hidden most. I had trouble with the trousers and ended up with both legs in one trouser hole, and fell over.

Boromir let the cloak fall slightly to inspect the noise I'd just made. I sat on the floor sulkily until he finally gave in and wrapped the cloak over my legs covering me, pulling the trousers down off my legs and putting them on properly. He slid a pair of soft shoes over my feet afterwards, lacing them up before he turned with his back to me again, to let me stand and pull the trousers up as high as they should come.

I coughed again to draw his attention to me, he looked embarrassed still. He nodded at me and started off towards the other men. He waved his hand back at me for some reason, I waved back at him. I hope they aren't leaving me.

He made to grab a pack that his other three companions had just sorted as I'd dressed and they all made towards the edge of the woods slowly before turning back and looking at me expectantly. Finally Aragorn spoke turning back to the woods walking slowly again.

"Boromir- go and fetch her."

I waited patiently for Boromir to do as Aragorn asked and come and fetch me.  
He seemed to be a against coming to collect me from where I stood, but eventually he walked forwards offering me a hand.

I took it willingly with both of mine and let myself be led away, not really sure what was going on any more. Were we following the ring, or no? Where were the hobbits? Why did Boromirs' hand feel so sweaty and clammy within my own?

I didn't even try resisting following the men, I had no better plan and Boromir was my friend now, I didn't know how long it would take to make another new friend if I was left on my own again. I looked up to Boromir smiling at my friend. He looked back down at me feeling my eyes on his face, upon seeing my smile he merely frowned puzzled and upped his pace.

I easily caught up with his speed. I was good at running, I'd found that out this morning. I still didn't let go of his hand running awkwardly, slightly sideways, just behind Aragorn through the trees' vaguely towards the gap of Rohan.

* * *

**_wow! seven reviews already! that is t-o-t-a-l-l-y insane! darn, why are there such amazing men in LOTR to choose from? Her mortality will depend on who she winds up with Ima thinking. Thanks like, a lot to ToryIsConfusedDotCom, Song in the Woods, nemo and GloryBee, I actually recognize some of your names from another story! wahay. You're all super kind :))) And thanks' if you favorite or followed! It makes me crazy happy, _****_:)I only planned the first chapter in my head, unlike the other story i'm writing, so I'll just have to sort of go with it! If any of you have suggestions, don't hold them in- i like ideas! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_i only own LOTR in my dreams :(_**


	4. horses

_**horses.**_

running. running. running.

These humans were so boring, there was hardly any talking going on. We ran all day, we ran all night. I'd managed to sleep twice during the short stops over the last few days. I'd learnt nothing except we were following the vile creatures that had hurt Boromir back in the clearing in the woods. I'd still made no progress as far as communicating was concerned. The others would speak often, but speech was not a skill I had acquired yet.

The running had gotten harder since yesterday. There were hills everywhere. The dwarf, Gimli was struggling to keep up often. I liked Gimli, he was funny. I was good at running though, not as good as the elf, Legolas- but good. I had to run slower than i'd like sometimes, so that Boromir didn't worry about me. I could tell he'd run faster than he should to catch up with me, before becoming wary and slowing down. Sometimes i'd hold his hand when he ran so that he knew everything was well.

I'd held Aragorns hand once as well, he was as nice as Boromir seemed to be. I could tell he was very worried about something. Neither of them minded my company very much, the only member of our company I hadn't bonded with was the elf. He watched me a lot, I think not out of dislike. There was no hostility on his face, just curiosity.

We'd been running for a few hours, since the sun had risen when Aragorn stopped suddenly. I could hear what I assumed he could hear also, a loud steady pattering vibrating the ground around us. Aragorn waved his arm in the direction of the boulders which Legolas and Boromir swiftly ducked behind. With a grunt and a point in the direction Gimli and I stood in Aragorn and Boromir strode forwards, Aragorn dragging Gimli behind the rocks beside him, Boromir flinging me over his shoulder and hurling himself next to the others.

I wish that people spoke plainly for once. I was a star not a mind reader. And I was eager to know what it was we were crouching behind boulders to avoid. No sooner had I wondered did I regret it. It was horses. Big scary horses, flying over the hills with armed soldiers on their backs. I shied pushing my face into Boromirs side, hiding.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?!"

I heard Aragorn yelling from a few feet away, but didn't dare look back. I hated it here, I hated it. Being so tiny, and vulnerable and weak. I hated it.

Boromir scooped my along by his side next to Aragorn, who's warm hand found it's way into my shaking one. I looked up at his face, lip quivering. His expression became very gentle suddenly as he pulled the cloak from around me higher and tucked it around my head, hiding me.

I could hear the masses of horses approaching me. I was still frightened but less so now. Aragorn wouldn't let anything bad happen, nor would Boromir. I didn't think very much of their attempts at masking me from the riders but I knew they would protect me. Before I knew what was happening we were surrounded, being towered over, encircled by mounted steeds.

"What business, does an elf, three men and a dwarf have in the Ridermark? Speak quickly." A harsh, cutting voice whipped through the now silent clearing.

While the man eyed Legolas suspiciously Aragorn opened his mouth as if to reply. Before words could escape Gimli chirped in a challenging response.

"Tell me your names horse-master, and I shall give you mine."

The tense atmosphere became almost unbearable as the rider dismounted from his horse. Only fear stopped me from pulling the cloak from around my hidden face.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf. If it stood but a little higher from the ground" The man growled fiercely at Gimli, threateningly.

Legolas stepped forward bow raised, ready to protect Gimli.

"You would die before your stroke fell."

The group of men had their spears pointing towards us so swiftly I thought for a second they were intent on just impaling us. Aragorn stepped forward, hands raised submissively. Aragorn was the son of kings. Aragorn was destined to be a king, how wrong it was I though for him to stand before the horse lords of Rohan like a thief begging for his life.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Boromir son of Denethor, Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

The man pulled his helmet off, eyes lit up as if he had only just recognized Boromir's presence. In the man's defense, the dwarf and elf were much more interesting. And his helmet was very big, maybe he couldn't see very well through it.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, even his own kin." He sighed sadly directing his words at Boromir.

"Eomer" Boromir breathed out in relief. The man managed a brief smile before turning and nodding his head in my direction

"Who is this?" The harshness was gone from his voice now, but it was still laced with mistrust.

After no one replied, the man reached over to pull the cloak away from my face. He towered above me, even more than Boromir did. His hair was yellow, like mine. He had lots of dark hair on his face. I could tell he was very young compared to any one else I'd met so far, he had a youthfulness about his face.

He stood watching me for a fraction of a second head tilted. He'd thought I was a man at first, I hoped he didn't think I was a man still. They did dress me in men's clothes. The others already knew I was a girl from my first encounter with Boromir.

I was glad that making friends with Boromir had been so easy. I quickly dragged through my memories reliving exactly how Boromir and I had had met. Even before i'd made him better he'd wanted to be my friend.

I recalled the way he'd touched my cheek and pressed his lips to mine. That was when we'd decided to be friends, I think. That is when the affection towards one another started.

I looked up into the man's eyes, they we're darker than any other eyes i'd seen so far, harder to read. I hoped he wanted to be my friend.

After a split seconds hesitation I reached up on my toes towards him planting my lips on his mimicking the way Boromir had first interacted with me, all them days ago, eyes shut tightly. I held myself there as I counted to three in my head before stepping back.

I pulled away smiling at the man above me satisfied with my friend making efforts.

There were several intakes of breaths from the riders around me. I could feel my face crumple at the response i'd received. There was an uncomfortable silence that made me weary and nervous. Even the man whom i'd tried to befriend wore a strange, mistrusting expression. His brow was furrowed eyes on Aragorn and the others behind me.

This did not feel like i'd made a new friend. A small part of me wondered if i'd asked the man wrongly.

No harm in trying again, I hopped forwards swiftly pushing my lips against his again, pushing harder than I had last time. I kept my eyes open this time gauging the man's response. The hair on his face tickled around my mouth making me smile wider before pulling away again, not sure quite how long I'd held my face against his. I felt my nose brush against his as I pulled away, a strange foreign taste left on my lips.

I smiled as sweetly as I could up at the tall man in front of me. His mouth had opened slightly into a confused pout, eyes not leaving my face. They didn't seem quite as cold as they had before. Perhaps warming to the idea of being my friend.

"Forgive her, she meant nothing by it. She is simple, easily confused." Aragorn pleaded sliding his arm around my waist lifting me back towards him, away from the man.

"We found her wandering, we thought to return her to Rohan, if this is her home. But that is not our purpose- We track a party of Uruk-Hai, Westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

Eomer replied to Aragorn eyes still intent on me "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night"

I wish I understood what they were talking about, I wondered which two of our friends had been taken by the beasts we had been perusing.

_"_But there were two Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbits with 'em?" I looked down at the distraught tone in Gimli's voice. Words finally making sense of the few days, the hobbits had been taken. Saurons ring had been taken.. did this mean that the fate of the war was decided? How was I ever going to return home now.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes."

Eomer's face face finally left mine, a twinge of remorse clouded his tone as he spoke slowly, seemingly unsure of himself.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli whispered. I looked down to see his hopeless shattered expression. Eomer had not said that the half-lings were dead. Eomer had said that the Urukai were dead. Eomer was a protector of innocent. Why should Gimli think the Hobbits were dead?

"I am sorry." Eomer frowned at us one by one, before whistling and calling behind him "Hasufel! Arod! Drogo! May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He handed the reigns of three approaching horses to Aragorn. I stepped back lips pursed startled. Did this mean Eomer was our friend now? Do friends give each other horses?

Eomer turned and mounted his horse swiftly slipping his helmet back on his head. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands..."  
He trotted a few feet before glancing back at the five of us.

"Protect the girl, I would take her with our company for safe keeping...but war is no place for an innocent heart." He smiled softly and sadly at us before turning and striding out of sight, being followed by his endless company of riders.

* * *

**i'm so poo, it's been weeks since i've updated, but i've been busy with coursework- ah well done now! have you epic people seen the hobbit by the way? i have! twice...it was immense. I'm going again after christmas.**  
**ah i don't own middle earth or it's inhabitants; but i love every little speck of it! :)))**

**also sorry for the boring of this chapter, my mind wasn't in it, partly because i'm not sure who the star should end up with, or HER NAME. suggestions? :)))**

**ps. thanks to all the reviewers/favs/followers, i was totally gonna bail on this story before i realized how many people had read it mwuha C:**

**MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSS!**


	5. sisters

_**sisters.**_

_falling. falling. falling. falling. gone.  
crashed in the woods.  
I wasn't the only star that noticed.  
__It's always the younger ones, getting themselves into trouble. Why can't they just be content with shining?  
__It's always the younger ones, getting themselves stuck on the land, with the people, lost, confused, _mute._..  
It's hard, words. It took me long enough to learn their tongue. It's all about practice.  
__Normally I'd just leave her there to find her own way home.  
__But this one was being reckless. _Using her light to save a mortal_. This one wasn't going to last long enough to find her way back.  
And there was a storm brewing in the east.  
The Maiar were few and far apart, which of them would help her find her way home?  
Which of them would waste their power?  
No other stars were going to help her.  
Why risk it? Whats one less star in the sky? It was too dangerous. Fading, becoming mortal, it wasn't worth the risk.  
It wasn't worth the risk. No star wants to fade.  
But I liked her. She'd shone beside me for the last mortal age, we'd shone together.  
Yes she was young, and sometimes she flickered, but she was still a star, we all were.  
_sisters_.  
I'd been like her once, I'd fallen, out of curiosity. Unable to resist the pull of Middle Earth.  
And I'd been to the land before and made it back. It had been close, but I'd made it.  
She didn't deserve to be stuck there, she didn't know any better.  
Lost and alone, with only mortals and elves for company. Even a nice ent would care better for her.  
Stars should shine together not abandon each other when one of us lose our way.  
__I'd still be there if Varda hadn't sent another to fetch me.  
I could do it again if I focused.  
I could feel the other stars drifting.  
__That didn't matter. I'd shine with them again soon enough.  
All that matters was finding her.  
__And a Maiar spirit.  
__Then we could light the sky again._

_falling. falling. falling. falling.  
_

_gone._

* * *

**its been two freaking months nearly! sorryyyyyy, I hope you liked this crazy, weird unexpected chapter which came to me out of nowhere...but yep, that's it I guess! Hopey-fully you guys will keep reading and keep liking! Because now you have two stars to cope with...as if the first one wasn't enough...**

**I have another chapter, i'll upload tomorrow or maybe later...i'm in a rush but yep! the other one will be LOOOOOOOOONNNNG!**

**hope you're all cool :)**


	6. water

_**water.**_

I sucked in a breath. This was not how breathing felt. This was very wrong. I peeled my eyes back, shocked. It took a lot to shock me. I didn't have much experience with falling but I'd tried following the path left behind by the other star. But this was not where she'd landed. She'd landed in the woods, with trees and dirt. I was _not_ in the woods.

I pushed up off something, using my arms to propel myself upwards, and finally I sucked in my first breath in an age. I splashed and paddled my way out of the slopping horrible marsh that I'd landed in, trying not to think about the last breaths I'd taken. _About him_.

I shuddered. So much changed when you had a body, a mind. Things I could forget about when I was in the sky, observing, clung to my mind refusing to let go. Damn, I'd forgotten what it was like to be human. The emotions, the memories, the thoughts, reasoning.

His blonde hair, his blue eyes, his smile, his laughter, his hands…

I couldn't help it suddenly, I couldn't control my body. The tears fell freely down my face as I crawled onto the grassy land about the marshes. I shook back the sobs that consumed me.

How weak these humans are. I had to find her quickly. I can't let her become this. I can't let her go through what I went through. The words I learnt, the memories I made, the friends I stood by, the Love I carried with me.

Love was the worst thing, the pain that came with it, it made girls erratic and idiotic. I'd never love again. _Never. _

"Um…miss?" A voice close pulled my out of my hysteria. But I took a minute to breathe properly before I opened my eyes, sitting up strait and turned to look at the source of the noise.

There, in front of me were two Halflings and a broken mortal. He seemed sort of blurred with a fog about him, clearly touched with some evil.

The two Hobbits were easy to recognise, two of the nine who had set off from… no. I couldn't think about that place. _He_ dwelt there still. No, no..no…

The creature with them, I did not recognise. Which unnerved me. Then again, we stars often overlook the evil in the world. Where evil is, darkness is.

And stars do not much like darkness, everyone knows that. That's why we shine. To keep darkness at bay.

"Miss..." the closest Hobbit whispered out, both turning away from me. "You're naked."

I looked down at myself. Obviously I was naked. Stars don't wear clothes. Nasty, tight, uncomfortable things, to trip over and make you itch and scratch. Yuck, clothes.

"Yes." I replied simply. They seemed baffled.

"Miss, it is rather cold tonight" The hobbit lied, it was very warm. Stuffy even. "I think perhaps you ought to put this cloak about you, to keep the chill out, if you rightly understand me." He handed a tiny cloak to me, which I wrapped around me, barely covering from my shoulders to my knees.

Once my body was covered the Hobbits turned back to me looking confused, amazed, and unsure.

"Miss, you're awfully wet."

"Yes." I replied again. Funny little things up close these Hobbits.

"Fell in the dirty marshes she did, precious. Plop in the waters precious. Smeagol hears the splash and leads the nice Hobbitses to the wet woman. Good Smeagol does good for master" The creature, Smeagol drew my gaze. It was hard to look at him for some reason. I didn't like it very much.

They all three of them stood staring at me for a while, before carrying on with their journey in the Marshes. I looked about me, trying to get my bearings. Thunder and fire ripped through the air suddenly from behind me, the opposite direction in which the Hobbits were heading.

Things clicked very quickly in my head, and then I knew where I was.

Near Modor, where the Maiar, Sauron dwelt. All I needed to do was find the Maiar and he could get me home. But first I needed to find the star. Middle Earth was after all a very small place, how hard could it be?

But would the Maiar help me willingly? He had fallen from the grace of the valar. He had sinned and joined Morgroth. He was evil.

But then who else, could help us get home?

The Grey Wizard had fallen in Moria, no doubt at the hands of a…a…no. I stopped myself from thinking any further. Those memories were too close to my heart.

The grey Wizard had fallen, The White Wizard had joined with Sauron. He might be easier to convince, but less powerful. Better to have Sauron help and have our return go quickly and smoothly. There were other Maiars of course, The brown Wizard, though he held no interest in magic beyond that of creatures and nature. The two blue Wizards were much too far to seek their aid, practically. They were across water and land and more water.

No Sauron, was by far our best chance of getting home. But I doubt he would help willingly, he would take us and drain us of light and have done with it. We would neeed something to bargain with…something he wanted…above…all…else…

I turned in the direction of the Hobbits. Following them swiftly without hesitation.

First find the star.

Then I need that ring…

* * *

Travelling with the Hobbits was easy enough, Sam and Frodo they were called. Frodo was in charge, Frodo was the ring bearer. They were quick to trust me, but the creature Smeagol cowered from my gaze.

He sought the ring also, but only to possess it. Not to use it or abuse it, just keep it.

The Hobbits had, it turns out broken from their fellowship. They had need to enter Mordor undetected and the creature, Smeagol was their guide.

They had made it to the black gate but they sought a secret path, known to Smeagol. They made no mention of the ring and I had more sense than to ask. I noticed they stared at me often.

"I seek my sister, she is lost." I told them after many questions.

"You don't speak very much do you Miss. I speak more than I should if I'm being plain and truthful. I ought to learn when to speak and when not to...Why my old Gaffer use to say…" The hobbit, Sam babbled on for a while, eyes never leaving me.

I was used to being watched. By men especially. I was a star after all. The last time I'd walked Middle Earth, I'd been loved by all. By mortals and elves…

"….We'll help you find the means to find your sister if we can Miss, won't we Mr. Frodo?"

"Tiri." I said out loud, remembering with a painful throbbing in my chest.

"Begging your pardon Miss?" Sam asked perplexed.

"My name is Tiri…" I answered looking off into the distance, to Mordor, thinking.

I wonder where _she_ is. I hope she hasn't gotten herself into any trouble. Of all the stars to fall, it had to be her. The first thing she'd done when she'd arrived had been to use, _to waste,_ her light saving that mortal.

She was young for a star and spent too much time watching the mortals when there were more beautiful things to watch. Like the sun and the moon and the waters and the earth.

The mortals would come and the mortals would go.

I reminded myself sadly, that I'd been like that once. I'd been much younger than she was now when I'd fallen, I'd watched the antics of the living. Many of the stars did unless they'd fallen to land themselves. Those that returned thought it a waste of time. Some never came back.

Before I'd come here, I'd watched in wonder at the world, in horror and the evil and awed by the goodness. But stars don't see everything, I knew better than anyone that. It was a confusing place to be, Middle Earth.

Where they wore clothes and bore children and fought wars. It was all quite pointless to me.

But I worried for her, my sister. The longer she spent with the humans the worse things would get. She might end up like I had. Falling in love.

I ignored the pain and thought of his face, the first time I'd seen it. More beautiful than all the flowers and oceans and stars in the world. And he'd wanted me.

He'd told me, he'd held me. He'd been mine and I'd been his.

Then Varda sent a sister down, she reminded me where we belong. And I'd been convinced, manipulated into leaving him. Into betraying him. Losing him.

Without him, the world around me changed. It was cold and dark and bitter and it felt like that again. It felt worse than it had then…

That's why I had no qualms about taking the ring to Sauron. This was never our world, it belonged to the living and the sooner we left it – she and I, the better.

* * *

**Phew, uploaded as promised! I think sometimes, I just make stuff up on the spot, this was one of them times…but I think I swung it pretty good! I wonder who she's been loving? Tiri means bright, I'll give her a back story hopefully over a few chapters, but I'm a hater of those stories that jump every chapter, so maybe I'll do a couple more before returning to the other star…which has a name now! Yay.**

**THANKS CALLA MAE, you're totally loyal and awesome!  
AND SONG IN THE WOODS, your comments always make me laugh! Tiri is going to be totally wise and like a bit of a smart ass and a bit arrogant too... AND NEMO, awesome I'm glad I am too! Maybe you should write some stories?! I love recognising names of people, I'll try and write well, to impress you all mwuha :)**

**Till next time guys!**


	7. history

_**History.**_

_"haba…" I could feel the breath of his words across my neck. It tickled me. His closeness made me giddy. His fingers ran up and down my arms. It didn't matter that I was a star, his touch burned me. Nothing mattered but being closer to him. Being his._

_I turned in his arms, to look at his face. His beautiful, perfect face. Mine. How could I ever have questioned the importance of mortals? The beauty of him._

_I couldn't believe after the night we'd just spent together, in each other's arms, as one…I couldn't believe I was still shy around him. Still unsure of myself._

_I lifted my hand up slowly to his face, to run my thumb across his cheek. He closed his eyes, I didn't like that very much. His eyes were one of my favourite things about him, they were as deep as Ulmo's waters._

_I acknowledged his hair was another of the many, many perfect things about him. Soft and Golden, I ran a hand through it letting it fall slowly from my fingers. My hair was ugly, especially for a star. It was muddy and brown and plain. Nothing like his._

_He was flawless. His mind, his body, him._

_His eyes were still closed. I knew he wasn't asleep. I could tell. I just lay there, in his arms a while longer, watching him until I plucked up the courage to try something new. Something that fascinated me._

_I raised my hand again, this time using a single finger, I ran it along the edge of his ear, from the tip to his lobe. A shudder ran through his body, as I finished. I felt his eyes on me again._

_And then it was my turn to close my own. His hands found their way into my hair, it tumbled everywhere. His lips found their way onto mine. I didn't think it was possible to be any closer to him than I felt already, to love him anymore but I did._

_He was so perfect, so tender I wanted to weep. It was bliss, being held so close to him, being together, being one._

_He was right. I was his._

_I was glad I wasn't a star, I was here with him._

_"heba" he repeated nuzzling his face into my neck lovingly. I never, ever wanted to leave his side, ever. No one could make me. I'd die first._

_"ilyamenie" I whispered in response, resting my head against his, falling asleep._

* * *

I sat up suddenly shaking. The hobbits were looking at me again. I didn't like it, so I turned away. Feeling something…_Embarrassment? Humiliation? Shame?_

I didn't like anything. Not dreams, not awake, not breathing. I wanted it to go away, to stop. It hurt.

And again, for the second time I sat and I sobbed in front of the Hobbits. They must have thought me very weak, but I didn't care. I hated being a human…right now I hated the idea of being a star. At least as a star I wouldn't _feel_.

I knew that wasn't strictly true, even stars feel. Obviously stars felt something, or I would have left our sister here to fade alone. I felt more than the other stars did though, probably because I'd been here already. They wouldn't have come down here. They'd be looking down at me now, puzzled.

Even as a star I couldn't forget my time on land. It had been more than an age ago.

Gondolin, the night we discovered Maeglin had betrayed us. Curse his name.

But…even if Maeglin had remained loyal…if the Balrog had not taken him…I still might have left him.

It isn't easy…being a star. No one would understand. We are easily swayed. If we had been left alone, left to be, then we would still be together, he and I. I did not doubt that. I never doubted the love we shared.

But loyalty is more than just a word. I couldn't change who I was any more than he could. Varda had known that I would have to make a choice. She knew that if I used my light I'd become mortal, that I would age and wither and die.

She knew, I think of Maeglins betrayal. Of _his_ death. So she had sent another light to save me.

I still remember the star that had come to reason with me, to give me a choice. She'd had red hair and her eyes had been green. She'd never taken a name. Then again, I would not have taken a name had I not been given it. Given it by him.

She hadn't known how to speak, but stars don't need to speak, we have light. She had shown me everything I needed to see. The fall of Gondolin. The escape. The balrog. Him falling…and an age of loneliness…

"Tiri..?" Frodo's voice broke through my daze.

"Yes?" I responded, they'd stopped being surprised by my lack of communication the day before yesterday. Sam spoke often enough for it not to matter anyway.

"You spoke a name, while you slept. Glorfindel, I know him. He dwells in Rivendell. You need not weep if you fear for him, he is well."

I already knew that. I already knew he was safe. I hadn't at the time. She hadn't shown me _that_. But I knew now.

He'd never understood why I'd fled from him. He'd followed me of course. He'd followed us, me and the red haired star. He loved me.

He'd known I was leaving. Leaving him. The hurt in his eyes would stay with me until forever, on the ground or in the sky, it would stay with me. Because I'd hurt him when all he ever wanted was to love me.

He'd still kept me safe though, away from harm, from the fire and the swords and the death. He'd been a hero and saved so many lives.

He'd fought the balrog to save us. He'd fallen for us. He'd loved me.

It was my name he'd said, my face he'd looked for as he'd fallen. He'd loved me.

But the sound of his name. Of one name I couldn't bring myself to say, to even think.

I looked into the sad face of the lost little hobbit.

He was so confused, he wouldn't understand.

_Glorfindel_. My Glorfindel. Of course I knew he was safe. He hadn't always been safe though. He'd been in danger, he'd fallen, he'd died. And it had been _my_ fault.

I opened my mouth, not sure what to tell him. Not sure if I wanted to tell him…

Before I'd had a chance he'd become distracted. We all had.

By the arrival of bows and swords pointed at us, by four men.

I glanced back at Frodo desperately. The ring could not fall into the hands of men. If the ring fell into their hands then I would be stuck here forever…then I would have failed.

The ring _could not_ fall into the hands of me.

* * *

_Haba – mine  
Ilyamenie – always_

**This was a poo chapter, I wrote the beginning a few days ago, but I'm tired now and wanted to finish it, I can't handle my Glorfindel feels. WHY ISNT HE REAL? WHYYYYYY.  
Also so many reviews, can't cope. Why are you all so kind? I want to throw glitter and unicorns at you lovely people. I hope this chapter hasn't wrecked it for you, EEK.**

**Firstly;** MyCephei – that beast of a review was read at 7:00 in the morning and it MADE MY DAY. I like the younger star better than Tiri at the mo, but Tiri use to be like the younger star. I'm gonna go back to boromir in the next chapter I think, but I still haven't decided who she should be fond of :| ALSO NICE GUESS WITH GLORFINDEL. Which is your favourite star?**  
**Crimzon stained – you will always be nemo to me, sorry. And when I say nemo I imagine a little orange fish. So…yep…awkward…well Tiri is desperate to grab the star and get the hell outta there! Before she meets a certain blonde haired elfgod. I get why! I was going to make it one of elronds sons, but then I was like, NOGLORFINDEL. Hope you liked this chappytar!  
JustJules – I am mucho flattered! They better had indeed! I don't think she's bad really, just..misunderstood. she has good intentions!  
TheOneWhoWillSurvive – Hey! you're really kind :) Thanks a lot, I really appreciate when people write nice reviews! It literally came to me whilst listening to Florence and the machine last year and since then I have been just winging it and writing chapter blindly! I hope this chapter was enough to keep you coming back for chapter 8!  
Song in the woods – Aww, try not to hate Tiri too much! She is just trying to do whats best for what she cares about, and she feels hard done by! I think I might make her even more recklessly mean in the next chapter! Maybe I should give sam and froso an umbrella to protect themselves with…that was such a dark and funny comment you left, haha!  
THANK YOU ALL FOR DEM REVIEWS THEY MADE MY LIFE, and I felt compelled to finish this less than amazing chapter quickly to try and impress you all! Till next time!

PSSSSSSSS. There is a picture of Glorfindel on my profile! I left a link...i tried to leave it here, I found him in the Hobbit film. ITS HIM GUYS YOU CANT ARGUE WITH ME.. IVE DECIDED ALREADY. so yes...rant over! :))))))


	8. oliphaunts

**Oliphaunts_._**

Oh dear. Oh no. oh dear.

This wasn't good. Not at all. I didn't even need to tell the Hobbits, this wasn't a good idea. They knew that all on their own.

How could I be that stupid? How could I get so upset and sentimental?

The past was the past and that's exactly where it needed to stay: in the past!

During my moment of weakness we'd been approached by four cloaked men, they were armed and their faces were hidden. Soon they lowered their weapons thinking we were no threat to them.

How wrong they were. If they had any idea what I was capable of then they would have held their swords to our chests a little longer I have no doubt.

I would never kill them, of course I wouldn't but I could give them a little burn if it was necessary. Just like my sister had healed that man in the woods, our light could be used for many things…

But I had to be careful with it, better to not use my light unless I had no other choice.

The most important thing on my mind was ensuring these men did not take the ring from the Hobbits.

Without the ring, all hope would be lost.

I _needed_ that ring.

I was no fool, I knew how dangerous it was. It corrupted all who touched it.

Just because I was a star, didn't make me invulnerable- with my light I was sure I could become a great power over Middle Earth if I allowed the ring to influence me. I could rule this land and it's people for ages to come.

But that wouldn't happen. I would allow the Hobbit to bare the ring for as long as possible before I claimed it. The both of them- Frodo and Sam were walking to Mordor already. I wouldn't hurt them if I could help it, I was a star, and by nature good. I would take the ring and send them on their way before we reached the fallen Maiar.

I had no desire for power or to rule the world, I took pleasure only in watching it and loving it from afar.

"We shall return swiftly, you will be guarded while we are away. Stay hidden from sight." The leader of the company shot me a wary glance before hurrying off somewhere, sword drawn with one of his companions. Leaving another two men to watch over the Hobbits and I.

Gollum had slunk off somewhere, before we'd been found. I hoped for good. The sight of the creature drew little but pity from me.

Sam spoke to me for a while about a Hobbit he and Frodo had known- Bilbo. I was familiar with him, he had been on great adventures over the years. I mostly sat and listened to his tales, vaguely interested until the sounds of fighting and swords interrupted his recollections.

The clanging of metal did not last long before it was overshadowed with thunderous noises what drowned all else out.

The ground shook suddenly, the earth moving around us, tree's trembling.

I ought to have known really that the Southerners would have more than swords and archers at their disposal.

"What…what…" Sam opened his mouth, eyes wide looking at me.

"Tis an Oliphaunt." I said simply, unimpressed. I had seen many over the years, they were no different from foxes and horses, bar their size. I could see why, a Hobbit would find them so interesting.

I smiled at Sam as he wandered towards the hill where our guards stood, slowly. His reaction was quite enjoyable. He came back, minutes later, eyes shining with wonder- almost as brightly as the stars.

It seemed hours, though the sun had moved little by the time the man returned with his companion- bringing a whole host of men with him.

"Put these on Lady." One of the men spoke kindly to me, handing me a pair of breeches and a shirt. He was very young, barely past childhood. He stood in front of me biting his lip and pushing his long dark hair behind his ear nervously.

I almost didn't take them. But that would have looked quit odd. Humans are uncomfortable without clothes. I think they're awful. They're tight and they smell and they brush roughly against your skin while you move. At least I discovered they were quite loose. I'd still much rather have continued on with the eleven cloak wrapped around me, it felt better- more free.

"You are too kind." I half smiled at the child, who blushed before me. He'd given me the bundle of clothes thinking I'd be grateful for them- it wasn't his fault that I would rather wear naught at all, and damn the opinions of those around me.

I doubt all of them would mind my nakedness very much, judging from the boy's red face.

I'd forgotten what it was like to cause a blush, my smile widened, this time it was completely genuine.

I still knew not why it pleased me to be treated kindly. But the attention of others had always left me, almost…smug. It was nice, knowing that people saw qualities that they liked in me. Unfortunately there was only one being alive whose attention I craved.

_Never again_, I reminded myself sadly.

It did not take me long to put the clothes on and return to the Hobbits and group of wary men.

There were lots of eyes on me again, but I stood my ground at the Hobbits side. I suspected I looked terribly loyal. That thought made me quite sad for some reason.

I had no one left bar the stars in the sky to be loyal to…

I learnt much by listening and more by watching the faces of the men and the Hobbits.

It seemed the man my sister had saved was the kin of one of the rangers. The leader, Faramir son of Denethor.

I didn't like Denethor very much. He dabbled with Sauron through their plantirs, only a fool would be so reckless. I wondered how alike Denethor and his sons might be, eyes wandering to the little dark haired Hobbit in front of me.

Before too long we were being ushered along with few rangers to guard us as we walked. I listened closely as they discussed much behind me. The ring, the Fellowship, The grey Wizard, Boromir, Gollum…and then talk turned to myself.

"Your other friend…how came you by her?" I could almost feel his eyes on me as he spoke, his voice low and serious.

"She was lost…" I missed my footing and tripped to the ground as Frodo spoke.

How could I possibly explain being in Mordor? What possible reason did I have for looking for my lost sister there?

"Let me help you." Frodo and Faramir rushed to my side, the man taking my hand in his to help me to my feet.

"Thank you." I looked up into his face…trying very hard to look innocent. He kept my arm rested on his as we continued to walk. I couldn't take the silence much longer. I knew I'd have to give some sort of explanation, before Frodo spoke and revealed where he found me wandering…wearing no clothes.

"The Hobbits found me in the Dark Lands my Lord" I said slowly.

The whole company stopped eyes on me. I would likely have been better if I had started my defence differently, but continued desperately, lying on the spot I stood in.

"My Family…I…we were taken by men from the South, I know not why…My sister and I escaped…I was scared…we got lost…I just want to find her and return to our home."

He looked at me for a long time, I looked back.

I wondered how well I had lied, I had never needed to lie before. He ushered his men to continue walking and turned away from me.

"These are dark days indeed my lady." He spoke very softly and sadly.

"Yes my Lord. I am not use to such evil." I said honestly.

"What was your sisters name?"

"It matters not." I replied quickly. Stars don't have names. How could I invent a name for her?

"If you tell me her name, Lady Tiri then I might better help you seek her?"

I left a long pause for far too long again.

"I do not want you to know her name. I would keep my business to myself Lord." I said warily. I had no clue what to say, but I was sure that this could only cause more trouble and questions for myself.

"Lady, how do you expect to find your sister, if you will not speak her name?" His eyes flashed as he spoke to me, full of mistrust.

I could feel the hobbits eyes on me. They were still shaken up from our capture and the ambush from the men of the South. But I was sure they thought me harmless. Why was everything making this task so difficult?

All I wanted was to find my sister and return to where we belong. It felt as though every obstacle was being planted in my way to stop me.

I had landed so close to Modor, why hadn't the Hobbits just walked through the black gates? Then there was that creature, Gollum always lurking, now these men were obstructing me once again. Stirring trouble with their questions.

"Sir, I do not need your help to find my sister. I will find her alone." My voice sounded strange as I spoke. It was cold and detached. It didn't sound like my voice at all.

I realised too late that I had sounded angry. It took so little to set off emotions in this body. He had only been trying to help, he had no ill intent.

"Forgive me." I started, the sudden rage I had felt left as quickly as it had come "I am…I am tired. I did not intend to be so rude." I finished avoiding Faramir's eyes.

For a human, he seemed quite quick witted. He was not one to be fooled easily. He knew of the one ring already, yet he had not taken it for himself and his country…

I always disliked being surprised. Men were supposed to be weaker than in years past, perhaps even after Sauron had his ring there was a chance they might survive.

The thought lessened the guilt that had been creeping up on me over the last few days. I would do what had to be done to return home, no matter what.

To return where I belonged.

Just like the men wished me no harm- I wished them none.

I wasn't doing anything to be cruel or wrong. I was just doing what needed to be done….

**It has been too long, I've had birthdays, exams and far too many easter eggs than is good for me since I last updated…so I guess I'm gonna have to upload another chapter tomorrow to say sorry! It was totally worth the wait after ALL THEM REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVS.**

**WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO KIND? seriously, I'm so poo at updating- but chaper 9,10,11,12 will be the younger star and I WILL UPDATE. because I like the younger star better. But Tiri is still cool...in a totally misunderstood kind of way, ANYHOW:**

**Firstly;- -you have no idea how much I agree with you. There is not enough Glorfindel in this world, he is amazing.  
Calla Mae - I really don't know where I'm going with Tiri any more, She's sort of damaged goods after Glorfindel, she knows the difference between right and wrong, she doesnt want to hurt anyone she just wants to go home :( Glorfindel will totally make an appearance in this story, but whether he'll forgive Tiri for being a bit evil...meh.  
Crimzon stained - NEMO RIGHT? :') I am super glad you're good with Glorfindel, why is he so perfect?! I just hope I can do him justice when he makes an appearance...(ps, i am totally into your profile picture. Castiel for the win.)  
Varda Gilthoniel- ah thank you, i wish i was better at updating. I am busy and easily distracted! Tiri, sort of doesnt like the pain that comes with being human, the guilt/sad/anger/pain, I think she just wants out because she doesnt think Glorfindel will forgive her, or that she deserves him any more...after sort of betraying him :( As far as STARS/MORTALITY is concerned, I think a star is immortal as long as they don't use up their light, once their light is gone, that means they can't be stars again and are stuck as humans to live and die. it's a hard life!  
MyCephei – I'm glad someone likes Tiri! I didn't like her selfishness much in this chapter, but she has something to do and she's gonna do it, unless the guilt is too much or Faramir finds her out...she kind of thinks she's above mortals which she kind of is and kind of isnt, she's definately going to change during the story and become more human...I prefer the younger star too! and I like writing her better, which is who the next four chapters will be about! My writing comes much easier :) i literally do love getting such detailed reviews they really help me cement ideas!  
Theta-Mcbride- Hi there! thank you very much! I like the younger star better too, innocence is just so endearing! I think Tiri is more of an, 'i need to get the hell out of here as quick as I can' kind of person, she literally isn't bad- or doesnt want to be, she just wants to belong somewhere, unfortunately she doesnt quite belong in the sky either :(  
**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING DESPITE ME IGNORING THIS STORY! i'm so bad. but i'll get better, especially over the summer...summer makes me write like crazy... until next time! which will be soon ;)**


End file.
